Psychotic Terror
by Roniturtle
Summary: "LEO!" Karai's frantic call came over his t-phone, "The Shredder's back and he's trying to kill me!" Leo stared wide-eyed at the cell, "That's not possible, the Shredder's dead!" ... Or is he? Based on the 2012 series. Don't own TMNT or any character within the universe. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Foreboding

In the lair of the Mutantanimals, Shinigami stepped out of her room and made her way to the kitchen intending to make some dinner. But as she crossed the threshold from her room to the living room, she stopped and looked over at her friend Karai with a perplexed expression. Immediately, she noticed the young kunoichi, who was sitting in the middle of the living room area, was staring intently at something she held tightly in her hands. The Kuro Kabuto, the Shredder's helmet gleamed forebodingly in the low light of the lair and for some reason Shini could not be certain of, Karai seemed to be almost mesmerized by it.

"Karai," She called to her but Karai would not turn around, "We've been back in New York for almost a week and we have yet to visit your family or friends," When Karai still would not turn to face her, Shini took a deep breath and started toward Karai, "How bout we go out for some dinner?" She asked as she came up behind her, "We can get pizza and bring it to the turtles," She suggested, "Or maybe we can go to the noddle place and…"

"I don't believe he's gone," Karai stated in a matter-of-fact tone. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen and placed the helmet on a table. She looked down at the helmet for several moments before turning to Shini, "I keep feeling like he's going to come back and try to kill me and everyone I care about….The Mutanimals, April, Casey and the turtles…." She looked away from Shini with shame in her eyes, "As well as Splinter," She told her, "And I can't help but feel like I'm going to be responsible for it all."

Shini looked at her friend with concern, "Karai, you must try to let Saki go and move on with your life," She insisted as she picked up the helmet and placed it in a supply closet, "Saki, the Shredder, has been dead for almost a year now and you are free of his terror." She brought Karai into a hug, "The turtles made sure of that and you have nothing to feel guilty about." She pulled her back and smiled tenderly at her, "Come now, let's go get some dinner."

Karai looked over at the closet where the Koru Kabuto had been placed; she turned back to Shini and, with a small smile, gave a light nod then followed her friend out of their lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's for dinner Mikey?" Raph asked as he and the other two turtles walked into the kitchen. They watched in amusement as Mikey danced from one end of the kitchen to the other, happily humming an upbeat tune while placing a variety of ingredients into a large frying pan, he then grabbed floured covered dough and began to knead it.

"I'm making pizza calzone for everyone," He announced proudly.

"Sounds good," Donnie said, walking over to his designated seat at the table, he took out his laptop, quickly opened it and within moments he began to type, "But can you make it a simple one?" He asked, "You know I don't like a lot of stuff in my calzone."

"Too late Brah," Mikey told him as he began to take a variety of foods out of the refrigerator.

Looking at Donnie in contemplation, Leo turned his attention to what Mikey was doing, "What kind of calzone were you thinking of making Mikey?" Leo asked as he sat next to Donatello.

"Extra cheese, with pepperoni, onions, sausage…."As Mikey was going over his list of ingredients, a sudden buzzing noise sounded throughout the room.

Relieved at the sudden interruption, Leo quickly grabbed his phone and beamed with excitement upon seeing Karai's name light up on the screen, "It's Karai," He told the others, "Hey Karai," Leo greeted, turning slightly away in annoyance from the others as they glanced at him with sly looks and snickered behind their hands not so quietly, "Wanna come over and have din…"

"LEO!" Karai's voice sounded frantic as she cut him off mid-sentence, "He's back!"

"Who's back Karai?" Leo demanded in concern.

"Shredder, he's back and he's trying to kill me!" She shouted in between gasps. It was clear to Leo she was running hard, "He's back and he just grabbed Shini, he took her somewhere and I'm afraid he's going to come after me!"

"But that's not possible," Leo said in disbelief, he looked at his brothers who were now staring at him in concern, "We took him down, I sliced his head off!" Leo furrowed his forehead in disbelief, "He's been dead for a year so he's got to be dead!" He looked from the phone back to his brothers, "Doesn't he?" He demanded.

Karai took a deep breath, "Maybe you think you killed him Leo," She told him, "But I'm telling you he is back and he's coming after me and he'll probably go after you and the others next!" Leo heard Karai start to sob, "I'm heading back to the Mutanimal's lair now, please Leo, you've got to believe me!" She yelled out, "He's here and I need your help!"

"Hang on Karai!" Leo shouted into the phone, "We'll be at the Mutanimal's lair in five minutes," He hung up his phone and looked from one brother to the other, "Karai's in trouble," He told them, "Let's go!" He turned and started out the kitchen but stopped short as a figure loomed over him.

"Leonardo?" Leo looked up into the eyes of his sensei, "What is going on?" Noting the concern in his sons' eyes, he quickly picked up on the seriousness of the situation, "What has happened?"

"It's Karai….Miwa, Sensei," Leo told him as he and the others began to move toward the turnstiles, "She's back in New York and she's in trouble!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah yeah, Splinter never dies in my universe! So time for a new story, please R&R and let me know what you think, good or bad I love reading reviews. :) peace.


	2. Chapter 2 A disbelieving Tale

Ch 2 A Disbelieving Tale

Raph, Donnie and Mikey attempted to keep up with Leo as they ran and jumped from one roof top to the other, making it to the Mutanimal's lair in less than the five minutes expected. They quickly entered and as Leo jumped down to the main floor looking in desperation for Karai, the other three leaned heavily against the railing to catch their breath.

"Karai!" Leo cried out, running from room to room, "Karai, where are you?" Leo ran into the kitchen and stopped as the sound of faint sobbing reached his ears. He looked over in the direction the sound was coming from and made his way quickly to the supply closet. His brothers walked into the kitchen as Leo cautiously opened the door and gasped in surprise upon seeing Karai, huddling in the corner of the closet, her knees against her chest with her hands wrapped tightly around her legs. She looked up at Leo in fear as he slowly bent down to look at her.

"Karai?" Leo whispered anxiously as he hesitantly reached out to place his hand on her arm.

As Leo's hand touched Karai's arm, she suddenly began to jerk and shake her head in protest, "No, no, no," She muttered over and over again as Leo attempted to get her out of the closet.

"Karai," Leo whispered gently, "It's okay, it's me, Leonardo." He looked back at his brothers in uncertainty, since he nor any of his brothers had ever seen Karai act like this before, he just wasn't sure how to handle the young girl, "She's not usually like this," He told them, "Something bad must have really happened for her be acting like this."

"No please," Karai continued to mutter, "Please don't let it be so, don't let him be back."

Donnie looked from Mikey to Raph than back to Leo; seeing Leo needed some assistance, he finally walked over and helped Leo in coaxing Karai out of the closet. "It's okay Karai," Donnie said gently, "It's us, the turtles, we're here to help you."

Karai looked at Donnie with large eyes filled with fear as her head shook back and forth uncontrollably while the two turtles helped her stand up, "He was here," She whispered, "He said he was going to kill me." She looked over at Leo then suddenly threw her arms around him, "He said I betrayed him and now it was my turn to die!" She cried as Leo, taken aback; slowly put his arms around her.

"It's okay Karai," Leo soothed, "We're here now and everything's going to be okay." After a few seconds of comforting her, Leo brought Karai over to the kitchen table and had her sit down. He pulled out another chair and sat down directly in front of her while Raph and Mikey took seats on the other side of the table.

"Breathe deeply Karai," Donnie told her as he went to the sink to get her some water, "Take deep calming breaths and here," He placed the glass of water on the table in front of her, "drink this slowly."

They waited and watched as Karai took deep breaths then picked up the glass. "Karai," Leo looked directly into her eyes, "tell us what happened," He implored as she finished her water and began to finally calm down.

Karai nodded and closed her eyes, "We've been in New York almost a week now," She told them, "I've been having strange feelings of being watched so we really haven't left the lair. But Shini wanted to go out to eat, and since Slash and the rest of the Mutanimals are in upstate New York checking out a possible Kraang abandoned warehouse it's just us in the lair right now," She explained, looking from one turtle to the other, "With the Kraang having been disposed of and the New York Foot Clan practically disbanded, we really haven't had much to do, so I guess Shini's been feeling a bit cooped up."

"And what about you Karai?" Raph demanded of her, looking at her with suspicious eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Raphael," Karai angrily berated him, "Shini and I have been in Tokyo for almost a year working on trying to get the Foot Clan back together and be what they once were," She shook her head in exasperation, "But it's been rather difficult since the Foot are divided on the idea," She stated angrily, "Some of them don't believe I should take over for the Shredder since I'm not really of his blood, and some want the Clan to be what Shredder made them while others are willing to go with my ideas but even some of them don't believe I can live up to what the Shredder was." She stood up and began to pace, "That's why so many of them are abandoning me." She shook her head in despair, "It's been a lot more overwhelming then I anticipated."

Leo watched as she moved about the room in aggravation, "Karai," Leo stood and walked over to her, he placed a gentle hand on her arm and coaxed her back to her seat, "You said Shredder's back," Leo said, looking at her in concern, "What did you mean by that?"

Karai looked at him angrily, "I mean he's back, Oroku Saki is back!" She looked from one turtle to the other, "And we're all in danger," She suddenly jumped up from her seat and ran over to the closet, "Every single one of us, the Mutanimals, April and Casey," She turned and looked at Leo, "Even the four of you..." She took a deep breath, "And Splinter."

But Leo only shook his head doubtfully, "Karai," He watched as she rummaged through the supply closet and began to pull out the cleaning supplies, "The Shredder is _dead_, _I_ killed him, _I_ sliced his head off," Leo stated strongly, "_We_ watched his body **burn**," He waved his hands between him and his brothers, "We know he's dead and I know you have nothing to be afraid of."

Karai turned around and looked at him with eyes blazing, "Is that what you think Leonardo?" She demanded, "That I'm **afraid**!" She pounded her fist on the table in anger and leaned her face close to Leo's forcing him to lean slightly away from her, "Well let me tell you something turtle, I'm not afraid for myself, I'm afraid for you and all the others!" She turned back to the closet, "We had the Kuro Kabuto here," She stated as she pointed to the closet, "Shini put it in the closet and now _it's_ **gone!**" She took a calming breath, "He must have snuck in here and took it after we left then followed us to Murakami's place." She clenched her fist and held back a sob, "We hadn't even gotten to the restaurant when we were attacked from behind, I was hit with blinding powder and when I was finally able to see, Shini was gone and I saw someone watching me from the roof top dressed in spiked metal armor with the kuro kabuto on his head," Karai sat back down and wrapped her arms around her body, "Since I wasn't sure what I was up against, I decided the best thing to do was to run away in order to shake whoever it was but when they continued to follow me, I called you." She poked Leo in the chest emphasizing her point.

"You know," Donnie now came forward, "Maybe someone did come in here and take the helmet," He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "And maybe whoever it was is just trying to make you _think_ the Shredder is back."

"That is a possibility," Raph agreed, "Maybe someone's trying to drive you crazy."

"But why?" Karai looked from one turtle to the other in disbelief, "Why would someone want to do that?" She demanded, "And why would they take Shinigami?" She shook her head at them, "No, it just doesn't make sense."

"There's plenty of people I can think of that might want to do that," Mikey chimed in, "Like Rhazar and..."

"Xever..." Raph added.

"Oh, and don't forget, tiger Claw," Donnie said.

"That's enough guys," Leo admonished them, "Besides, did you forget," He looked at his purple banded brother, "Donnie cured them of their mutations and they've all gone on to do other things."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Mikey nodded, "Tiger Claw went back to Japan, Xever has set up a wayward home for homeless boys and isn't Bradford now in Hollywood making a movie that will bring back his 2 Ruff Crew?"

"I think you're right Mikey," Leo agreed, he turned to Karai, "You said you're trying to get the Foot Clan back to what it once was and several of them are against it," Leo shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe one of them followed you back here from Japan and took the helmet then took Shini."

Mikey furrowed his eye ridges thoughtfully, "If someone came here to get the helmet once before," Mikey mused, "Maybe they'll come back to try and go after Karai again," His brothers and Karai looked at him curiously, "And if this person does try to come back, maybe there should be a surprise waiting for whoever it is."

"What are you getting at Mikey?" Donnie asked.

Mikey smiled at them excitedly, "We should have a stakeout!" He exclaimed, bouncing on his toes, "We should stay here tonight and wait and see if he shows up again."

"That's actually a good idea," Raph agreed, "We can hang out in the living room and make sure whoever shows up knows what's good for them!" He made a fist and pounded his left fist into the right palm of his open hand.

"That is a good idea," Leo agreed, "But first, we should check out the spot where Shini disappeared as well as alert Splinter, Casey and April as to what's going on." He took out his t-phone, "We should also check out the Foot Clan's old hideout just in case Shini may have been taken there and is being held captive," He looked from Raph to Donnie, "I'll call Sensei while you, Raph, call Casey and you Donnie, call April." The others began to pull their t-phones out of their belts, "Tell them to go to the lair and stay with Sensei while we stay here with Karai."

"What can I do Leo?" Mikey asked as he bounced from one foot to the other excitedly, "What can I do?"

Leo turned to Mikey, "You've got the most important job of all little brother," He told him with a wide smile on his face, "You get to make us dinner!"

xxxxxxxx

Hi TurtleCrazy714, thank you for the review, as always I hope my story does not disappoint and you enjoy the story and continue to review, good or bad they keep my fingers dancing across the keyboard :) Peace


	3. Chapter 3 Stakeout

Hi Guest, Thank you for the comment, I do hope you enjoy the story, and to Turtlecrazy714, please keep them coming, I do love your thoughts.

Ch 3 Stakeout.

It was quarter past six when they had finished dinner and the four turtles and the young kunoichi immediately took off from the lair and were soon running across the roof tops toward the abandoned church where Shredder and his Foot Clan had once occupied. As the four turtles followed Karai to the front of the building, each of them began to feel a sense of fear working it's way up their spines. "I can't believe we've come back to this old place." Raph groused as the four turtles and Karai slipped inside, "Especially since we've been doing everything we can to avoid it."

"We've always known we may have to come back here..." Leo responded with a low voice, "For some reason or another."

They quietly made their way through the halls, wrinkling their noses as dust flew up around them, "It doesn't look like anyone's been here for months," Donnie commented as the five youths slowly began to wander around the hallways and eventually making their way toward the dungeons.

"Shini," Mikey quietly called out, "Are you here?" Using the light on his t-phone, he looked into each of the cells while the others continued to walk around shining their own t-phone lights and looking into the other cells while trying to find some sort of sign to show someone had been there recently, but after several minutes of finding nothing, they gave up, head back to the roof tops and started toward Murakami's noddle place. Upon arriving, Donnie and Leo began to walk around the roof with their flashlights swinging back and forth looking for any evidence of someone being there, but from what they could tell, there was no sign that anyone had been on the roof in sometime.

"How do you expect to find anything?" Raph demanded, he watched with his arms folded across his chest in annoyance as Leo walked from one end of the roof to the other in hopes of seeing some sign that someone had been there within the last few hours, "The roof is cement and doesn't exactly let people, or turtles, leave footprints."

"True," Leo agreed, "But if Shinigami was brought up here, there may be some sort of clue as to who may have taken her."

"I keep telling you it was the Shredder," Karai stated adamantly, "Why will none of you believe me?"

"Because we know what we saw that night a year ago," Donnie told her as he continued to look around the roof, after a few minutes, the tall turtle sighed tiredly, "Look Leo, I'm with Raph on this one, I don't think we'll find anything up here so why not head back to the Mutanimal's lair and get ready for our stakeout?" He placed his flashlight in the bag on his belt and looked around the various buildings that surrounded the one they currently stood on, "After all, it's getting late and if someone _is_ after Karai, they could be watching us right now, and their not going to try anything if they know we're with her."

Leo nodded in agreement, "Okay guys," He said as he handed Donnie his flashlight, "Let's head back."

"Hold up everyone," Mikey whispered, the others turned to see him looking down from the ledge of the rooftop, "There's someone lurking in the alley below, he seems to be searching for something."

"Or maybe someone," Raph muttered as he and the others leaned over the ledge and saw a tall, lanky person hiding in the shadows, occasionally peering out of the alleyway as though they were looking around.

"Do you think that could be the person who's been following Karai?" Donnie queried.

"It's possible," Leo responded in a whisper as he began to climb over the ledge. With the stealth of a ninja, Leo quietly jumped down to the ground below and landed quickly and easily on top of the human. He was quickly joined by the others as the person he landed on let out a loud and painfully familiar yell.

"Casey?" Raph said in surprise, watching as Leo and Mikey assisted the young vigilante up to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

Casey rubbed the back of his head, "After Raph explained what was going on and what happened to Shini, I thought I would come to the alleyway to see if I could try to help," He said ruefully as he glared angrily at Leo, "What's the deal dude, did ya have to go and jump me like that?" He demanded angrily.

"The deal..._dude_," Leo scoffed back at him, "Is that you are supposed to be at the lair with Master Splinter and April, so there was no reason for any of us to expect to see you here."

Donnie looked nervously at the gap-tooth human, "Of course April _is_ more than capable of taking care of herself," Donnie quickly pointed out, "So having Casey there is probably unnecessary…." Donnie stopped speaking when he noticed everyone was looking at him strangely, "Well, of course, Master Splinter is also there and can help her if any situation arises too," He finished sheepishly.

"Look, I just thought I could come here and help you look for clues or maybe see if anyone comes back to the scene of the crime." Casey explained.

"Thanks Casey," Mikey said patting him on the back, "But we've already looked around and there just doesn't seem to be any sign of anyone being here."

"But someone **was**!" Karai loudly pointed out, "_Someone_ took Shini and someone stood on that roof," She pointed toward the roof where she and the turtles had just been, "Watching me!" She turned to the turtles and glared angrily at them, "And I know it _**was**_ the Shredder!"

"Karai, keep your voice down," Raph told her, "For the hundredth time, we believe you already," He scowled at her but turned his eyes away when he saw Leo glare back at him, "We just don't believe it's actually the Shredder doing the watching." He muttered under his breath.

"Look everyone," Leo made his way to the fire escape of the building, "Let's just go back to the Mutanimal's lair and try to get some sleep," He jumped up and grabbed onto the lowest rung pulling down the ladder, "Maybe we can figure out what's going on in the morning." He turned to Casey, "Head back to the lair Casey," He told him sternly, "And stay with Master Splinter and April and _wait_ for us to call you."

"Why do you guys get to have all the fun?" Casey muttered in annoyance as he headed toward a nearby manhole cover while the turtles and Karai jumped up to the roof and began to run back toward the lair of the Mutanimals.

"Even though it's not yet ten o'clock," Karai was telling them, "I'm exhausted and I think I'll just go to bed." She watched as the turtles settled themselves in the living room, "Are you guys sure you're going to be okay out here?" She made her way to a closet and pulled out some blankets for the turtles to use.

"We'll be fine sis," Mikey told her as he settled himself to sleep on the couch with Raph getting comfortable on the other side. "Just as long as Raph's feet stay away from my face, I'll sleep like a baby."

Raph growled and gave his brother's leg a swift kick, "Ow!" Mikey yelled out causing Karai to giggle at the two turtle's antics.

"Knock it off you two." Leo chided them, "We are not here to sleep Mikey," He settled himself on the floor in front of the couch, "We are going to stay awake and make sure no one tries to break in and try anything."

"Why don't we take shifts?" Mikey asked yawning, "One of us can keep watch while the other three sleep then after an hour, or maybe two, the first turtle can wake up one of the other ones to take over for him and so on and so on." He shrugged at his brothers and, as he nestled into the couch, picked up the TV remote and turned on the TV and began surfing the channels.

Raph and Donnie looked at Mikey in surprise, "We must be in another dimension again,"Donnie stated, "Because that sounded like another good idea he has."

"Since when has Mikey become the brains of the outfit?" Raph questioned sarcastically.

Mikey raspberried him, "I watch a lot of spy movies." He retorted as he continued to look for something to watch.

Leo nodded thoughtfully, "That is a good idea Mikey," He told him. He reached over and quickly took the remote out of his brother's hands, "So get some sleep, I'll wake you up in two hours." He said as he turned off the TV.

Mikey looked over at Leo and frowned, "Why me?" He demanded, "Why not one of them?" He waved his hand between Raph and Donnie.

"Because it's _your_ idea," Leo told him simply. "Now get some rest, all of you," He stood up with a yawn and a stretch, "I'll take the first watch, then Mikey," He looked over at Raph and Donnie, "Which of you two would like to go after him?" He asked them.

"I'll go after Mikey," Raph told him as he laid himself back on the couch.

Donnie settled into an easy chair, "Maybe in the morning, we can go back to the roof and see if there's something we may have missed." He said as he started to close his eyes, "Sometimes things can look different when the sun comes up."

Karai shook her head as she watched the three turtles settle themselves under the blankets, "While we're here getting sleep, the Shredder could have already killed Shini," She huffed in annoyance.

"You said yourself you're exhausted," Leo pointed out, "Besides, I don't think the Shredder, or whoever is doing this, will kill Shini," He said looking back at her, "I think whoever _is_ doing this is toying with you."

"Just what makes you so sure of that?" Karai demanded.

"It's just a hunch but I think the person who took Shinigami," Leo began thoughtfully, "Would have sent some sort of message or something to show you that she _is_ dead," He shrugged, "Right now I think they're just taunting you and won't kill her till he first has you."

Karai looked away thoughtfully, "I suppose your right," She muttered, "But I still wish we could..."

"Karai," Leo walked over to her and turned her gently toward her bedroom, "Get some rest and we'll start looking again first thing in the morning."

Exasperated, Karai shook her head and walked into her room; Leo watched her leave with concern showing in his eyes, after her door closed, he sighed heavily and walked into the kitchen to make himself some tea. While his brothers slept, Leo sat at the kitchen table with his eye ridges furrowed in deep thought, slowly sipping his drink.

Two hours went by and the sound of Mikey's snoring could still be heard, Leo looked up at the clock then over at his brothers, he was tired but something about what was happening did not sit right with him and he knew he would not be able to sleep till he figured it out. Another two hours went by and Leo was still sitting at the table, still thinking and still listening to the sound of his brothers' soft snores.

Raph rolled over and wrinkled his snout as the strong smell of Mikey's feet suddenly came at him. He blinked his eyes open in wonder and checked his t-phone, it was going on two in the morning and he was surprised to see his youngest brother still sleeping at the other end of the couch, he sat up and looked around; realizing Leo was not in the living room, he got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"What are you thinking about Leo?" He asked as he walked in and saw Leo still sitting at the table with a far away look in his eyes.

Leo looked up as Raph entered the room; he shook his head and looked down at his tea cup thoughtfully, "That night a year ago," He told him tiredly, "I keep seeing Shredder at the top of the Wolf building, almost killing Sensei, I keep remembering how close we almost came to losing him and how angry we all were." He took a deep breath, "I keep remembering how we all decided it was finally time to end this feud and," Leo stood up and went over to the stove to boil more water, "And how my katana sliced through that monster's neck." Raph watched as Leo's hand clenched into a fist while a low growl came from his throat, "I know he's dead Raph," Leo told him angrily, "I just can't understand why someone would want to impersonate the Shredder and take Shinigami," He made two cups of tea and sat back at the table, "Or what their trying to accomplish by trying to make Karai think the Shredder is alive and after her."

"I don't know either Leo," Raph said as he took the cup and brought it up to his lips, "But together, we'll figure it out." He took a sip then reached his hand out and patted Leo on his arm, "I promise you that….."

"_**AAAAHHHHHHH.**_"

A sudden scream broke through the lair making the two turtles jump up and run into the living room, they looked around and saw their brothers jumping up from where they were sleeping then the four turtles ran toward Karai's room.

Leo pounded on the door, "Karai!" He called out as he forced the door open, the turtles piled into the room and gasped in shock when they saw Karai in her bed, pressing herself against the headboard and pointing in fear at an object at the end of her bed.

They looked toward the object and Raph, a sense of fear welling in the pit of his stomach, cautiously walked over to the bed and reached out a shaking hand, "It's Casey's mask," He told the others, turning to them with a look of disbelief in his eyes, "And it's covered in blood."


	4. Chapter 4 A Frightening Message

Hi Turtlecrazy714, thank you for the questions and the comments, I went back and added some dialogue between Casey and the turtles but basically when Raph called him, he explained what had happened so that's how Casey knew to go to where Shini had been taken, but that last question you'll just have to wait till the end to figure it out. :O Peace

Ch 4 A Frightening Message.

"My phone went off waking me up," Karai explained as the five teens left the Mutanimal's lair and headed toward the sewer, "When I reached out to grab it, my hand landed on Casey's mask and I could feel something cold and wet on it," Karai shook her head hard as though she was trying to shake the memory out of her head, "I was so shocked by what I felt I flung it off my nightstand and turned on my light to see blood covering my hand." She followed the turtles down a manhole cover and started running down the long tunnels of the sewers toward the turtle's lair.

"It's okay Karai," Leo told her as they raced along, "I'm sure Casey's alright but we need to check on him and the others."

"I don't get it," Donnie mused as he ran alongside his brothers and Karai, "Why would someone go after Casey and then bring his mask back to the Mutanimal's lair," He shook his head in confusion, "And why leave it for Karai to find?" He rubbed his chin, "That is not what the Shredder does, he would let us know right away that he has Casey, not play these little games."

"That's why it's probably _not_ the Shredder," Raph stated with a glance at Karai, "But whoever did it was probably watching us and we just ever saw him."

Karai looked at him and scowled but said nothing, a few minutes later, the group reached the turnstiles and ran into the lair, "Master Splinter!" Leo called out.

"April!" Donnie yelled as they all ran toward the dojo.

"Casey!" Raph cried out as he began to look in one room after another.

"Where is everyone?!" Mikey yelled as his eyes wandered around the lair.

"What's going on?" April asked tiredly as she walked out of the dojo followed by Splinter.

"Has something happened my sons?" Splinter questioned as he saw the concern look on their faces, "Miwa?" He whispered upon seeing her looking distress, "What is wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her as she quickly walked over to him and brought him into a fierce hug.

"Oh father," She cried, "Everything is falling apart!"

"Hush now Miwa, everything will be alright," He told her gently as he coaxed her over to the couch, he looked over to Leonardo, "Tell me what is happening?"

"Casey's not here!" Raph yelled as he ran into the living room.

"Well I could've told you that," April told them. As she looked from one distressed face to another, a feeling of dread overtook her and her face paled, "We haven't seen Casey at all today," she looked at Raph with fear-filled eyes, "Why, what's going on, what's happened to him!?"

"Relax April," Donnie said, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine."

"He was supposed to be here with you keeping watch." Leo told them and quickly explained the night's events.

"Oh no!" April exclaimed upon hearing about Casey's mask being found covered in blood, "He could be hurt somewhere in the sewers!" She jumped up and ran toward the turnstiles, "We've got to find him."

Although he was rather miffed at April's reaction and her sudden need of wanting to find Casey, Donnie followed her nonetheless, "April's right," He said looking at the others, "We should split up and look around the sewers in case…."

"No need to do that," April said quickly as she held up her phone, "We can just search for him using the tracking device in our phones."

Donnie's face reddened slightly, "Oh yeah, I suppose we could do that." He looked away from her in embarrassment.

The two girls and four turtles quickly took off leaving Splinter in the lair, "I will stay here in case Casey should show up." He called after them as he watched them leave.

Several minutes later, the group found themselves at the abandoned subway station where the Super Shredder had held Karai in an attempt to destroy Splinter and the turtles. Mikey looked around in fear, "This is getting really creepy," He muttered as they searched the area for Casey, "Why do we always seem to keep coming back to this place?"

"Quick, over here!" April yelled out, "I found Casey's phone!" She picked up the cell and looked at the others with tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's covered in blood and there's no sign of Casey," She whispered, her voice quivering as she pressed the power button to turn on the phone, "Maybe I can call his father and see if…." But before April could continue with her thought, the phone suddenly buzzed and the teens noticed a blinking message showing a missed call and voicemail. Nervously, she pressed the voicemail button and put the phone on speaker.

"_Well Karai, not only do I have Shinigami, but now I have Casey Jones as well_," A familiar deep cold voice came over the phone. The turtles and April looked at each other in horror as Karai backed away from the group in fear, shaking her head as the Shredder's ominous voice continued to taunt her over the phone, "_And now I will be coming after the rest of them, one by one by one, and when I have them all, I will force you to watch as I slowly kill them all in front of you, starting with your beloved Splinter._" April dropped the phone, a look of horror crossing her face as the voice started laughing, a low cold, evil laugh that crescendo into a loud hysterical laugh.

"You see!" Karai yelled at them, tears falling from her face, "I told you he was back!" She turned and started running down the tunnel, "I told you!"

"Karai!" Leo started running after her, "Wait, please, come back!" He chased her a few feet down the sewer, watching as she turned the corner and tripped over a lose brick. Karai brought herself to her knees and started crying hard into her hands.

Leo came to a halt and slowly made his way over to her. "Karai?" He felt a pang of despair come over him as he saw the once strong willed girl breaking down before him.

"Stay away from me Leo," Karai said, in between sobs, "It's not safe to be around me." She turned to look at him with red rimmed eyes, "He is back and he's going to kill you!" She shook her head at him, "I can't let that happen, I care too much about you and everyone else to let him hurt you."

Leo bent down and put a hand on her shoulder, "We're not going to let him hurt us, Karai," He told her, _"I'm_ not going to let him hurt us…or you." He brought her into a hug and held her for several moments, "We're going to figure this out," He said as his brothers and April came up behind them, "I promise, we'll figure this out."

"And I think I know where to start," Donnie told them.

Karai and Leo stood up and looked at him curiously, "Where?" Leo demanded.

Donnie held up Casey's phone, "I listened to the message again, and I could hear in the background something that sounded like very familiar music." He said as he looked at the phone in deep thought.

"What familiar music?" Karai sniffed and wiped her face, "And how is it going to help us find them Donatello?"

The group started walking back to the lair, "If I can isolate the background noise, I might be able to discern where I've heard it before and maybe that can help us figure out where the voice is coming from and that might lead us to where Casey and Shinigami could be."

Leo nodded in agreement, "I suppose it's a start," he said.

They made their way back to the lair and were immediately greeted by a concern Splinter. Leo quickly told him what they found and what they were hoping to accomplish. Splinter followed the teens into Donnie's lab and watched in anticipation as Donnie, using his computer, attempted to bring the background music forward. After several minutes, Donnie turned to his family with a proud smile, "Okay everyone," He announced, "It's ready, let's see what we got."

"Don't you mean let's _hear_ what we got?" Mikey corrected him.

Donnie rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "Whatever, let's just do this."

The others leaned in anxiously as Donnie entered the command on his computer. They looked at each other in bewilderment as the voice on the phone became barely audible and the music in the background became louder.

"That is strange," Raph muttered, "It sounds like the music from a…." He looked at the others in bewilderment, "Amusement park ride?"

Leo nodded thoughtfully, "A very specific ride too."

The teens looked at each other in realization, "The carousel at coney island!" They chorused excitedly.

"Ah man," Mikey moaned, "Why do we always seem to be going back to places where horrible things happened?" He threw up his hands and started walking away from the group.

"Coney Island Amusement Park has got to be where it's coming from," Karai told them, then looked at them puzzled, "But why?" She shook her head, "Why would Shredder go there?"

"Maybe because that's where you hid after the Kraang invaded New York," April surmised as she looked from Leo to Donnie, "As well as the last stand between us and some of his henchmen."

"Well that does make sense," Donnie agreed, "But whatever the reason Shredder's there, we should go check it out." He turned to April, "Maybe you should stay here with Master Splinter and…."

"No way!" April told him adamantly, "I'm going with you and look for Casey and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind." She started walking toward the Shellraiser, "So let's go."

"Miwa," Splinter placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Perhaps it would be better if you stayed here and let the others face this….Shredder?"

"No father," Karai looked back at him with determination burning in her eyes, "It's _my_ fault Shini and Casey have been taken, and it's me he's after so I need to be the one to face him."

Splinter stepped back and nodded reluctantly at her, he looked over at his sons, "Keep her safe." He told them, "All of you…stay safe." His jaw clenched tightly as he spoke and the teens could see the worry in his eyes as they nodded to him. Splinter leaned heavily on his walking stick and watched with fear working its way up his spine as his sons, Karai and April gathered into the Shellraiser. After they had gone, he made his way toward the dojo, 'just need to meditate,' he told himself as he settled into the lotus position under his tree. He closed his eyes and let out a deep, slow breath, 'Just meditate….and pray.'


	5. Chapter 5 Back at the Park

Ch 5 Back at the Park

Leo sped through the city of New York, desperate to get to Coney Island and find their friends. Behind him, he could feel Karai staring at his shell, almost as though she was willing him to push the Shellraiser to its limits. But as he drove, he continued to think back on all that had been happening since she had called him the day before, as well as the last time he and his brothers had seen Shredder. 'Something just doesn't add up.' He told himself, 'Just have to figure out what _it_ is?'

"You look like you're concentrating on the road but it's pretty obvious that you're deep in thought Leo," Donnie noted as he looked at him through his view screen from his station, "What's on your mind?"

Leo took a quick glance behind him at Karai then back to the screen shaking his head, "Nothing D…" He told him but then let out a reluctant sigh, "I….I just can't help thinking about Casey and Shini and…" He narrowed his eye ridges, "I keep wondering what we're going to find when we get there," He took a sharp turn onto the highway, "And I can't help thinking something about all this just isn't making sense."

Donnie looked over at April who was sitting in Raph's seat looking down at Casey's phone held tenderly in her hands; he looked away sadly when he noticed the tears running down her face. He let out a light huff and nodded, "I know what you mean, Leo." He muttered in obvious frustration, "There's always so much to think about."

Several minutes later, the Shellraiser pulled up to the gates of the amusement park. The teens disembarked the subway car and made their way over to the fence. Since it was still the winter season, the park was currently closed and locked up requiring them to scale the fence. Upon getting in, they quickly made their way over to the carousel. Karai stood back and watched as the turtles and April did a quick inspection but found nothing.

"This is getting us nowhere fast," Raph groused, he did a quick look around the area they were in, his head leaning back as his eyes looked skyward to the top of a tower standing next to the Carousel. He looked forward and with a shake of his head, he turned to Leo, "What now Fearless?"

Leo rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he walked over to a kiosk and pulled out maps of the park, "Let's split up," He suggested then turned to his purple clad brother, "Donnie, you and April check out this area by the arcade," He pointed to the rides and arcade at the far end of the map before handing it to them, "Raph, you and Mikey look over by the Soarin' Eagle and Sling shot rides," He handed them a map, "Karai and I will continue to look around here as well as in the area by the Ferris Wheel." He placed a map inside his belt, "Make sure you check out any and all booths. Keep in contact and check in every fifteen minutes, if we don't find anything in two hours, then we'll meet back here and check out some of the places along the beach." He looked from one team to the other, "Everyone all set?" They all nodded at him, "Alright then, let's go and good luck."

xxxxxxxxx

Karai and Leo continued to look around the carousel as well as the tower and the nearby booths. "You heard the voice message, right Leo?" Karai asked as they walked away from the carousel and over to the Thunderbolt roller coaster, "You know now I have not been lying to you, right?" She demanded as Leo slowly stood and turned to face her, "Now you believe that the Shredder is back….." She stared hard at him, "Right?"

Leo placed his phone in his belt then took Karai's hands in his, "Karai," He looked up at her with sincerity in his eyes, "Karai, I never thought you were lying to me," He assured her, "Like I said, I just can't help but think back on what happened all those months ago," He let go of her hands and turned away from her, afraid of showing her the fear and wetness that was welling in his deep blue orbs, "Even now…it still haunts me to this very day," He admitted, "Seeing Shredder on the roof of the Wolf Hotel, fighting Sensei, almost killing him." Leo held back a sob as he recalled that night, "If Splinter hadn't stepped to the side the way he did, Shredder would have stabbed him right through the chest but he only wounded him and every night I thank God that he was able to survive that wound." Leo shook his head, "But I knew if we didn't take him down then the next time Shredder came after us someone might not come back." He quickly wiped a tear running down his cheek, "And after what he did to you, I was so afraid it would be you who might not come back." Leo turned back to her, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…." He took a breath, "Or anyone of my family or….or our friends."

Karai smiled down at him, "Sometimes, I'm afraid it may be you," She admitted, "And now with everything going on, I'm more afraid then ever it's going to be you." They stared at each other for a short time before Karai felt a blush raising in her cheeks, "You or one of the others of course," She said, looking shyly away from him.

Leo smiled and nodded at her, "We should keep looking," He said blushing lightly, he turned away from her and continued inspecting the roller coaster. After a few minutes, he pulled his t-phone out and looked down at the time. It was going on fifteen minutes so he did a quick call in to the others then continued to search.

"I hope we find them soon," Karai said as she watched Leo stop in front of a photo booth and look inside, "Who knows what the Shredder could be doing to them." A noise from behind had her turning around, seeing nothing she narrowed her eyes and glanced back to Leo, "Did you hear something Leo?" She asked as she started walking away from him.

"No," Leo responded as he turned and watched her disappear into the fun house, he started walking after her but a sound coming from his right caused him to turn away and quickly run to where the sound emanated from, "Karai," He looked back at the fun house, "I heard something over this way," He made his way to a fortune teller booth and looked around. After a moment of finding nothing, he huffed in annoyance and started back to the fun house, 'Probably a mouse or rat or something like that,' He told himself as he made his way inside. "Karai?" He called out in a harsh whisper, "Where are you?" He weaved his way through the building, thankful the electronics were currently shut down so he knew no monsters or figures would be jumping out at him. But even with that knowledge, his eyes continued to look around nervously, "Karai?" He made his way out the back and looked around the outside of the structure, 'Where did she go?' He wondered.

He took his phone out and attempted to call her but the call would not go through, he narrowed his eyes as he noticed there was suddenly no signal, "That's weird," he mumbled, he tried to call his brother's phones but to his astonishment, no calls would go through, "What the hell?" feeling panic start to go through him, he started back into the fun house but stopped when a loud scream broke through the night. "Karai!" He whipped himself around and ran toward the Ferris Wheel, certain that was where the scream had come from. He leaned himself against the control box and looked down by a trash can where a small light could be seen. "Oh no," Leo whispered as he picked up a t-phone with a trembling hand, "Karai's phone."

xxxxxxx

So to those of you who have been to Coney Island Amusement Park, I personally have never been there so I am going by a map found on goggle but it's not giving me a good idea of where things are so I am pretty much going by my imagination. So please forgive me if the info is not accurate. Please keep those reviews coming, thanks and peace :)


	6. Chapter 6 Where did Everyone Go?

Ch 6 Where did Everyone Go?

April and Donnie walked cautiously along the path, searching between every ride and booth, looking for any kind of clue that would tell them something as to what happened to their friends. As they made their way toward the arcade, Donnie's eyes continuously glanced over at April, noting the worry etched on her face.

"I'm sure he's alright April," He told her as they walked in between two gaming structures, "I'm sure they're both alright."

April looked over at him, "I don't know Donnie," She whispered, "I'm so afraid right now," She moved closer to him, "I just wish I knew if this really was the Shredder who was doing this or someone trying very hard to impersonate that evil monster."

"I don't think it matters whose doing this April," He responded as they walked over to another game, "Someone is _trying_ to make Karai think the Shredder's returned and one way or another, we're going to take this monster down."

"I think it does matter," April told him, "If it actually is the Shredder, he may have already…."April closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath, refusing to go on with the thought, "But if it's someone who's just trying to make Karai think it's the Shredder, then maybe they're still okay and we'll find them safe and sound..." Her voice choked as she looked away to wipe a tear from her eye, "Somewhere," She whispered, her voice filled with fear.

Donnie clenched his jaw, "The Shredder is_ dead_ April," He stated with vehemence, "I know that and you do too," April looked up at Donnie as a growl escaped his throat and a scowl formed on his lips, "Why does everyone keep insisting that bastard is still around."

"Donnie…." April hesitated slightly, "I think you and your brothers forget that we've dealt with the supernatural before and it is possible that a member of the Foot Clan could have done something to bring him back." She walked over to a claw game, "It has happened before and we almost paid a heavy price for it," She muttered, her voice quivering at the memories.

Donnie let out a sigh and walked over to another game booth. He looked over at April while he took a moment to fiddle with a toy water gun, "You really care about him, don't you?" He asked rather sadly.

April gave him a small smile and walked over to him, "I care about all my friends," She took his hand from the gun and made him face her, "And I would be just as worried about any of them as I am about Casey and Shinigami."

Donnie looked away from her, "But...I think Casey's much more than just a friend to you, April." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. When April didn't reply, he decided to take a chance and tell her how he really felt, "And, well, I was hoping _I_ could be more than just a friend to you," He looked at her nervously.

"Donnie," April smiled at him, "You are more than just a friend," His eyes lit up briefly with surprise and his mouth curled into a small smile, "You're my _best_ friend," She told him, causing his smile to fade slightly, "And that is something I'll always cherish between us." She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Besides," She continued as she pulled away from him, "Boyfriends can come and go," She gave a shrug, "But best friends are forever."

Donnie looked away from her as he nodded in understanding, thinking back to what his brothers had told him about having a chance with her. But April could see the hesitation in his eyes and it was clear he wanted to say something more on the issue, "April…."

"We should continue to look for them Donnie," April quickly interrupted. This was a conversation she really didn't want to have but knew at some point they would sit down and talk about everything, but she knew now was not the time.

Donnie huffed as April turned and started toward the Gondola ride. He followed reluctantly, still determined to speak with her about his feelings. "April, wait please," Donnie implored as he caught up with her, "I just wanted to say…."

A sudden loud scream cut through the night interrupting the tall turtle, the two looked over toward the west side of the park with fear building in the pit of their stomach. "That sounded like Karai!" April yelled as she started running to where Leo and Karai were supposed to be.

As they ran, Donnie pulled out his t-phone, "Hold up April," he called out as he began pushing buttons. He came to a halt when he found the calls would not go through. "Why is there no signal?" He wondered out loud as he held his phone in the air and began pushing a variety of buttons, "Something seems to be jamming the cell." He looked up and realized April was nowhere to be seen, "April?!" He called out. When there was no response, he began to run to try and catch up with her, "April, where did you go?!"

He stopped by a concession stand and leaned against a pole to catch his breath, looking around in fear as he suddenly felt as though someone was watching him. "April," he turned to look behind him and saw a shadow move, "Is that you?" He cautiously began walking to where he thought he saw the movement, "April, this isn't funny," A noise coming from his left had him turning to another game booth a few yards away and once again, he was certain he saw something moving in the shadows of the building.

'April wouldn't be playing this kind of trick on me,' He told himself swallowing hard. He steadied his nerves and took a deep breath, "Whoever is back there, better step out and show yourself," he demanded as he pulled out his bo staff, "Now!" He walked stealthily toward the booth, keeping his weapon in front of him in a defensive position, he quietly crept alongside the booth then jumped to the side, intending to sneak up and surprise his stalker, but to his surprise, there was no one there.

He sheathed his weapon and let out a deep breath to calm his beating heart, 'What is going on here?' He wondered nervously, 'And where did April go?' He turned away from the booth to continue heading to the other end of the park, hoping to meet up with Leo and the others, and hoping April would also be there, but a creaking noise from behind had him turning back toward the booth.

Donnie's jaw slacked open and his breath caught in his throat; he watched with wide fearful eyes as the side door to the booth began to open up very slowly. He leaned forward cautiously and peered hard into the darkness of the doorway as the low, cold ominous sound of familiar laughter echoed eerily from behind the door. "No, it can't be!" Donnie cried out horrified as a figure stepped out of the shadows and suddenly appeared in front of him. Before he could react, a gauntlet covered fist came at him hitting him square in the jaw causing blinding pain to reverberate throughout his head. Stars lit up behind his eyes and he was quickly plunged into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear that Raph?" Mikey asked as he pressed himself against Raph's shell, "Someone screamed."

"Yeah Mikey," Raph said as he attempted to call his brothers, "Sounded like Karai and for some reason, I can't make a call on my t-phone," He turned to Mikey and gently moved him slightly away from him, "Try yours."

He watched as Mikey nervously pulled out his phone and attempted to make a call, but after a moment, Mikey shook his head, "Nothing's going through brah," he told Raph desperately, he put his phone away and looked around in fear.

"It's okay Mikey," Raph attempted to reassure him but his own shaking voice showed he was just as nervous, he looked back toward the carousel, "Someone screamed and it sounded like it came from over that way," He said, pointing to where Leo and Karai were supposed to be. He nodded to Mikey then began to walk to the area where everyone was supposed to meet, but Mikey's sudden hold on his arm held him in his tracks.

"Mikey," Raph turned and gently removed his brother's hand off his arm, "I'm sure we'll find everyone over there and doing okay," He shrugged, "Karai probably just screamed because something startled her, you know how nervous she's been lately," He patted his brother on the arm, "So ease up on the fear factor and let's go." He started walking again, "Once we meet up with the others, we can figure out what's going on." He took a deep breath, "And continue to look for Casey and Shini."

Mikey walked alongside him, shaking his head, "That's not the problem bro," He told him as he pointed a shaky finger to the right of them, toward the concession stands, "I'm sure I saw someone over there." They stopped walking and Raph turned to where Mikey had pointed.

Raph squinted through the shadows of the early morning fog, attempting to see what Mikey had seen, but after a moment he shook his head. "I don't see anything Mikey," He told him then rolled his eyes when he realized he was looking at the fried dough stand, "You're probably just hungry and hoping if we look around over there, you'll find something to snack on." He again began to walk toward the other end of the park, "Come on, let's just find Leo and the others and see if we can't figure out what happened to Casey, Shini and these damn t-phones."

But Mikey once again grabbed his arm, "I'm sure I saw something over there," He insisted, "Let's just check it out and if we don't find anything, then we'll continue to try and find the others."

Raph let out a huff and finally gave into his brother's demands, "Okay Mikey," he said as they turned and walked toward the fried dough stand, "But if this is about food, so help me I'll slap the green off ya." He threatened as Mikey walked slightly ahead of him.

Mikey gave Raph an uneasy look, "I'm too nervous to be hungry Raph," He admitted as they walked around the booth. Upon find nothing, Mikey slumped his shoulders in annoyance, "I swear there was something moving over here." He insisted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Raph said as he once again turned away from him, "Can we just go please!" He demanded as he started walking angrily away from his brother, "All this is really starting to get on my nerves and I just want to find Casey and the others…" A sudden bang along with a strangled cry from Mikey had Raph frozen in his tracks. He turned around thinking Mikey had tripped and would be sprawled on the ground but to his surprise, Mikey was no longer behind him. He looked around the food stands hoping to see some sign of his little brother, "Mikey!?" He called out. He licked his lips nervously, Mikey was gone, almost as though he had vanished into thin air and now Raph was certain he too had seen something lurking in the shadows behind one of the food booths.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled. Another movement to his right had him backing away from the stand, he began to run as an overwhelming sense of both fear and guilt began working it's through his body, "Mikey! Donnie!" He stopped in the middle of the park and looked around, his green eyes filled with alarm, "LEO!" He took deep breaths and turned around in all directions hoping to hear one of his brothers call back to him, "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!?"

xxxxxxxx

Hi Asmr, thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, I also prefer the 2012 Splinter but I must say I also like the 2003 Splinter. Not too big on the new Splinter but I do enjoy the new series. Please keep those reviews coming and thank you to all continue to read and review.


	7. Chapter 7 Tunnels of Terror

Ch 7 Tunnels of Terror.

Raph closed his eyes and took a deep steady breath, 'Stay calm,' he told himself, 'just go back to where you were when Mikey disappeared and look around, there's got to be something that will show you what happened to him.' Raph began walking back to the concession stands, all the while his eyes constantly looking over every inch of the area. But as he walked, he continued to look behind him, unable to shake the feeling that someone, or something, was watching him.

'The Shredder is dead,' He told himself over and over again, 'Leo sliced his head off and no matter how strong that person is, they don't come back.' A nervous chuckle suddenly escaped his throat, 'Unless you're reading one of Mikey's comic books then everything comes back to life no matter how many times they've been killed.' He shook his head in disbelief, "I've got to keep it together," He muttered, "I'm starting to sound like Mikey."

He made his way back to the fried dough stand and pulled out his t-phone, 'At least it's good for something,' he thought as he turned on the flashlight and scanned the ground. There were several footsteps belonging to both him and Mikey but as he stared hard at the ground, he noticed his footsteps continued to walk away from the booth whereas Mikey's steps started to walk away but seemed to just suddenly disappear.

"It's like he just dropped off the face of the earth." Raph scratched his head in confusion, "This does not make sense," He muttered, "Why would Mikey's footprints suddenly stop?" He played his flashlight over the ground, "Unless…." An idea suddenly occurred to him and he began to stomp on the ground, listening hard to the noises that sounded from under his steps. At one point, he was surprised to hear a sound like an echo coming from the earth. "It's hollow," He breathed out in astonishment. He got on his knees and pushed the dirt away to discover a trap door a few inches below the dirt. "No way!" he jumped up in excitement and began stomping on the door hard, determined to push it in. "Hold on Mikey," He said, grunting as his foot hit the door several times over, "I'm coming for ya buddy."

After several attempts at trying to open the door with his foot, he got on his knees and attempted to use his sai, forcing the tip in between the seam of the door and the ground. "There has to be away to open this damn thing." He growled angrily as sweat poured down his face.

"There is only one way turtle,"

Raph froze at the familiar sound of the menacing voice behind him, "It can't be," He whispered, not daring to turn around, "You're dead."

"Guess again."

Raph turned his head slightly and gasped in surprise at the figure before him, "I don't believe it!" He yelled out in shock, "YOU?!" He grabbed his sais and was just about to stand and fight when the figure came toward him, foot out and smacking him against the chest, the next thing Raph knew, he was falling through open space.

xxxxxxxx

After finding Karia's phone, Leo walked around the Ferris wheel, trying to find something that would tell him what had happened to her. 'She was in the fun house,' He thought to himself, 'how did her t-phone get over here?' He looked from the fun house to the Ferris wheel, "Nothing is making sense," he grumbled as he walked back to the fun house.

He made his way in and, using his phone, turned on the flashlight, "Well that's some help," He told himself as he swung the light back and forth scanning the darkened building. He moved cautiously, keeping his eyes open for any sudden movements or things popping out at him. He shuddered slightly as he remembered the last time he had been here with Mikey looking for Karai. 'It always seems I'm looking for Karai in the strangest of places,' He thought as he carefully made his way to the other side. He huffed in annoyance as he stepped outside and scanned the various rides.

He placed his t-phone into his bag and scanned the rides and buildings, as he looked around, a sudden movement to his left had him turning quickly around. He peered hard through the fog that was coming off the bay and noticed a movement by the hall of mirrors. He swallowed hard and clenched his fist trying to quell the fear in the bottom of his stomach, 'Someone's playing games with us,' he concluded, 'And I'm going to find out who that someone is.'

xxxxxxx

Raph sat up with a groan and rubbed the back of head. His eyes suddenly widen in shock, "An Elite Footbot!" He cried out as the memories came back to him, "But how? It...it can't be!" He looked up toward the trapdoor but since it was dark in the tunnel he could see nothing. "I thought we destroyed those things." He stood up and took out his cell and once again flicked on the flashlight. "It just doesn't make sense," He told himself as he started walking, "It sounded just like the Shredder but….but how?" He furrowed his eye ridges in consternation, "We destroyed the building where they were being made and took out the ones at Shredder's hideout so who would be able to bring them back?" He wondered, "Who would_ want_ to bring them back?"

He shown the light around the tunnels, a feeling of uneasiness coming over him, but seeing nothing, he continued to look for Mikey and some way out, "Could Baxter Stockman recreate those things?" He shook his head, "Doubtful, he's in a prison for the criminally insane." He stopped walking briefly as a thought occurred to him, "But what if he got out?" He quickened his pace, "I've got to find the others." As he walked, his foot hit something hard kicking it slightly away from him. He looked down and noticed the object was another t-phone. Raph picked it up and looked at it with sad green eyes.

'Mikey,' He thought grimly, "I wonder if that Footbot took Mikey and put him somewhere down here?"

He came to a junction and played his flashlight around and saw five different tunnels, he scratched his head as he tried to figure out which way to go, but there were so many footprints going in all directions, he found it difficult to figure out which tunnel he should take. He placed Mikey's phone in his belt and started walking toward his right, after several minutes of finding and hearing nothing, he turned and began to walk the other way. 'There has got to be something here to tell me what's going on and why.' He gritted his teeth in determination as he pushed himself to walk further down the tunnel, "And why did that bot leave me behind but take Mikey?" He stopped and looked around the maze of tunnels, "If it took Mikey." He muttered as he continued further down.

Another few minutes went by and Raph was getting tired and frustrated, he was just about to turn around to try another path when a faint sound reached his ears. "Was that a bang?" He wondered. He strained his hearing as the sound came again and after a few seconds, was followed by another. 'That could be Mikey!' He told himself in excitement. He quickened his steps and as the banging became louder, he broke into a jog.

Eventually he came upon the end of the tunnel and there in front of him was an old wooden door. He ran up to it excitedly and pulled hard on the knob but the door was locked. He banged on the door and felt his heart leap with excitement when the banging was again heard inside along with muffled cries of help. "Hang on!" He yelled out, 'I wish I could call Donnie or Leo,' He thought to himself as he took out his sai and used it to break the lock, 'I think I found Casey and Shinigami.' He stood back slightly and, with a swift front kick, forced the door open.

xxxxxxxxxxx

With the stealth of a ninja, Leo walked into the hall of mirrors and unsheathed a sword, he cautiously looked around then started moving forward, keeping his right arm outstretched with his hand feeling the way so as not to bang into a mirror and possibly alert whoever was doing this. As he made his way, he was certain he heard someone yelling on the other side of the park calling out, but knowing someone might be stalking him, he thought it best if he not respond. 'If only the phones worked,' He thought angrily, 'I could let the others know what's going on.' He huffed silently and continued his search.

The building itself offered very little light but it was enough to aid Leo in making his way through the maze of mirrors. As his eyes roamed over the pathways, a noise to his right made him stop and turn slowly. He wanted to call out, to call for Karai and see if she would respond but the memory of her telling him the Shredder was alive had him staying silent. 'If someone other than Karai is here, I can't let him know I'm following him.' He told himself as he continued his search.

He slowly made his way to where he heard the noise but there was nothing there. He let out a slow breath and started back to the other end of the building, but as he continued, the noise once again was heard. 'This is getting ridiculous.' He told himself. He took a stance and grabbed his sword with both hands, his eyes roaming over the area, "Alright, whoever's out there show yourself…now!" he demanded, preparing himself for what might come.

Another noise from behind had him turning around and his eyes open wide with fright. There before him was the Shredder, looking like he had prior to his monstrous mutation. Leo shook his head in disbelief. "It's not possible!" He yelled incredulously, "You're dead!"

"I was dead Leonardo," The Shredder crossed his arms over his chest and threw his head back laughing, "But I have returned," he said with a low evil tone. He uncrossed his arms and Leo watched fearfully as he pointed his gauntlet covered hand toward him and the blades emerged slowly, "And now Turtle, it will be you who will die."

Xxxxxxxxx

Raph forced the door open and ran inside, but as he did, he tripped over something lying directly in front of the door and the next thing he knew, he was falling face down into the dirt. A muffled outburst had him looking up to see Casey and Shinigami bound, gagged and each tied to a pole.

Raph slowly turned to see what he had fallen over and gasped in surprise to see Donnie laying by the door, unconscious with his hands tied behind his shell, his feet were also bound and a gag had been placed over his mouth. Raph's eyes roamed from his brother to another figure laying just a few feet away and he realized it was April and in the same state as his brother.

"Casey," Raph said in relief as he quickly got up and began to untie his friend, "What's happened, who did this to you?" He demanded as he began to untie him.

Casey winced in pain as the ropes came off, "Easy dude," He said weakly as he massaged his wrist, "I'm not sure, whoever it was came up behind me in the sewers and knocked me out." He gingerly messaged the top of his head where a bloody lump could still be seen, "I never even heard him coming."

Casey turned and watched through pain filled eyes as Raph went over to Shini and began to remove her bonds. "Are you okay Shini?" The young girl nodded as Raph stood and looked around. "Where's Mikey?" He asked, "And who's doing this?" He walked over to Donnie and started removing the ropes, "I just had a run in with an Elite Footbot," He told her, "Care to tell me who brought those things back?"

"I can tell you what you need to know Raphael," Shini responded, her eyes filled with distress, "But you got to understand," She implored him, "It's not who you think it is!"

xxxxxxxx

So any guess? Let's hear them and please keep those reviews coming, I love reading them, good or bad they keep me going :) Peace


	8. Chapter 8 A Prisoner Revealed

Ch 8 A Prisoner Revealed

Leo took out his second katana and ran toward the Shredder, intending to slice it through him, but as the swords cut through the air, Leo was surprised to feel his sword hit glass. He watched in disbelief as a mirror suddenly shattered in front of him and the Shredder suddenly disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Show yourself Shredder!" He demanded, "Tell me how you managed to return from the dead?" He swung his swords in the direction of a noise behind him but his swords only sliced through air. "What evil being brought you back this time!?" He cried out as he once again sliced his swords through the air in hopes of hitting the evil human.

"I have never left Leonardo," Shredder told him with a mocking voice.

Leo frowned as the voice came from his right, he again sliced his katanas through the air but again they hit nothing. "Stop playing these games Shredder," Leo demanded, "Show yourself and fight me you coward," He began to walk around, his eyes darting left and right, attempting to see the Shredder before he could sneak up on him.

Another laugh from behind had him turning and slicing his katanas through the air but just as before, his swords hit nothing. "I killed you once I can do it again!" Leo yelled as he continued to slice his swords through the air.

"You are pathetic!" The Shredder taunted him as he laughed evilly. "You can kill me a thousand times over and I will **always** come back!"

A sudden yell from behind him had Leo again turning around but this time, as he turned he saw an iron fist coming toward him and smacking him in the face. Leo fell hard against a mirror, wincing as the glass broke under his shell and several shards sliced into his skin. He carefully stood and moved himself away from the broken pieces, all the while his eyes darted left and right trying to find the person who just attacked him. But as quickly as the figure had appeared, he had mysteriously disappeared.

xxxxxxxxx

Raph looked at Shini in disbelief, "What do you mean it's not who I think it is?" He demanded, "If it's not the Shredder or one of his goons, then who is doing this?" He finished untying Donnie's ropes and removing his gag while Casey painfully stood up and staggered over to where April was laying by another door and began to undo her bonds, "Who could be cruel enough, other than the Shredder, to do this to Karai?" Raph watched as Shini slowly stood and started to move around.

She shook her head as her eyes filled with tears, "She doesn't know what she's doing Raphael," She told him, "She's completely lost her mind and…" She held back a sob, "And it's not her fault."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo continued to make his way through the maze of mirrors, swinging his katana at every noise that seemed to vibrate throughout the building, "Where are you!?" He yelled as he continued to slice his sword through the air, "Stop hiding Shredder!" He began to slowly make his way toward the exit, deciding that he needed to be out of the confined spaces of the building. "Are you afraid to face me you bastard!" Leo called out as he slowly walked backward out of the building.

Leo heard a noise coming toward him and he quickly dodged the shuriken aimed at his head. As he watched the deadly weapon sail past, his eyes widen in shock at the familiar symbol engraved on the metal.

"The Hamato Clan symbol," He muttered in disbelief, "But who would….?" A loud yell sounded out and Leo turned in time to see a foot flying toward him and hitting him in the chest causing him to stagger back and fall to the ground. Leo moaned and slowly brought himself up on one elbow. As the figure moved closer to him, his eyes slowly wandered upward, taking in every feature of the figure that now loomed over him and he let out a startled gasp.

Even with the Shredder's helmet, spiked armor and gauntlets covering the figure that stood before him, he could still see the petite girl looking angrily down at him, "Karai?" Leo breathed out in disbelief as she brought the gauntlet's blades inches from his face.

"You will not live to see her again!" She stated with a cold hateful voice as she raised the gauntlet over Leo's head.

Leo blinked in confusion, it was definitely Karai under all the armor but it was the Shredder's voice that was coming from behind the mask.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Her?" Raph stood and looked around in consternation as the pieces began to fall into place, "You mean Karai is doing this….to herself?" He shook his head in disbelief as the information continued to sink in, "But why...why would she do this to herself?" He questioned clearly puzzled, "To us?"

"She's gone insane, Raphael," Shini told him. "I don't know why it's happening to her but she's has no control over herself….or actions." Shini shook her head in exasperation, "She thinks she is the Shredder or avenging his death or something like that," She told him, "But for whatever reason she is doing this, she needs help!"

Raph looked from Shini to the others; he placed a hand to his head as the realization of everything that had been happening to them filled his mind. A groan from Donnie broke through his thoughts and he asserted himself once again, "Take care of them," He told Casey and Shini, "I've got to find Mikey before it's too late." He looked around feeling completely helpless. The youngest turtle was not in the room with the others and Raph had no idea where to begin looking.

"The Foot bot didn't bring him here so he may still be out in the park somewhere," Casey told him as he started to untie April's bonds.

"That's still a lot of ground to cover," Raph responded as he started toward the door he had come in through, "But what choice do I have," He was just about to leave when Shini held him back.

"Go through this door," Shini told him as she assisted Casey in gently moving April away from the door. "This is the door Karai was going in and out of." She walked over to Donnie, "We'll be along to help you look for Michelangelo as soon as they wake up."

Raph nodded and ran toward the door; he flung it opened and stared in awe at the room before him. It was a small room with a flight of stairs at the back of the room that lead to the outside, but what had the green-eyed turtle in shock were the computers with the Foot Clan symbol that lined one wall.

"Raphael," Shini placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go, you must find your brothers and stop Karai before she kills someone," She urged pushing him slightly toward the door, "We'll take care of them.

Raph nodded and quickly bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time and pushing against a trap door at the very top. He pushed it open and found himself coming out of the floor of a ticket booth by the entrance to the park.

'There have got to be tunnels all throughout this park that lead to every ride and booth,' Raph thought as he climbed out of the trapdoor and stepped out of the booth. His eyes roamed over the park, trying to figure out where he should go to start looking to find his baby brother. On a hunch, he decided to go back to the trapdoor by the fried dough booth and search the area.

"If Mikey wasn't in the room with the others, maybe the bot stashed him by a ride or a booth close to where he took him," Raph reasoned to himself.

Breaking into a run, he quickly made his way to the fried dough stand and began searching the area. As he walked around, he made his way toward the roller coaster on the other side of the arcade and, using the flashlight from his t-phone, began checking any and all possible places that a person might be able to hide in. He was just about to give up and move to another part of the park when a creaking sound from above had his eyes looking skyward to the top of the ride and he immediately noticed a person in the front of one of the coaster cars at the very top trying to stand up. His eyes widen in fear as he realized the person was a turtle and, from what Raph could discern, it was Mikey. His hands had been tied behind his shell and his mask had been turned around to be used as a blindfold. It was then Raph realized that Mikey, unable to see, was trying to feel his way out of the car.

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed before the youngest turtle could step out of the car and plunge to his death, "DON'T MOVE, YOUR ON THE TOP OF THE ROLLER COASTER!" He watched Mikey suddenly stop moving and slowly sit down. Raph let out a huge sigh of relief, "Sit tight Mikey!" He called out, "I'll climb up and help you get down!" He took out his grappling hook gun and, after shooting the hook as far up as it could go and making sure it was secured, began making his way to the top of the coaster, as he did, in the distance he was certain he could hear the sound of fighting echoing in the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Good guess Turtlecrazy714, you win the prize. And thank you to Asmr, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, to all my readers, please keep those reviews coming, I love them. :) Peace.


	9. Chapter 9 Breaking Through

Ch 9 Breaking Through.

"Karai, stop!" Leo cried out as he grabbed his katana and blocked the blade from coming down on top of him, "Why are you doing this?" He pushed hard against the blade forcing Karai backward. As he quickly jumped up, he threw a punch and knocked the helmet off Karai's head.

As Karai staggered back, Leo watched in disbelief as a voice replicating microphone fell out of the helmet and rolled on the ground. He turned back to Karai who was quickly getting back on her feet. With a loud yell she rushed toward him and Leo quickly began blocking and parring against Karai as she swung the blade of the gauntlet over and over again, attempting to bring Leonardo down.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Karai screamed at him. "You're rat master killed my mother and now I'm going to kill you!" She did a roundhouse kick knocking Leo to the ground. She quickly kicked his swords out of his hands and far enough away that he could not reach them. She then turned blazing eyes of hatred on him and brought her blade inches from his face.

"Shredder was never your father," Leo told her, breathing hard and staring warily at the blade's tip, "You know this, and you know Hamato Yoshi, Splinter, is your father and…"

"Liar!" Karai stepped back and kicked Leo hard in the side, she grabbed him by his plastron and brought his face close to hers, "You are going to pay for what you did and after I'm through with you," She shoved him back onto the ground hard, "I'm going to have that rat come here and I'll kill each of your brothers' right in front of him as he…."

"What about Shinigami, Karai?" Leo said in desperation, "What about April and Casey?" He watched as Karai stepped back slightly away from him and seemed to look away in slight confusion. "Karai, please listen to me," Leo said as he started to slowly get to his feet, "You know I'm on your side, you know…."

Karai looked back at Leo angrily, "I only know _one_ thing Leonardo," she stated angrily as she transformed her arm into a snake's arm and wrapped it around Leo's body bringing him in close, "You and the rest of those pathetic freaks are going to die for what you've done to my father…" She tightened her hold on him and began to drag Leo toward the Ferris wheel, "And for what you've done to me."

"What are you doing Karai?" Leo demanded as she tossed him angrily into one of the ride's cars.

"I want you to have one last look at the world Leonardo," She sneered at him as she tightened her hold and slowly walked in, she sat down next to him and leered evilly at him, "I'm going to give you a chance to say goodbye to it...before I throw you off from the very top of the ride," Karai started laughing.

Leo struggled slightly in Karai's grip, "I know you don't want to kill me Karai," Leo told her, grunting as her arm tightened around him.

"Of course I want to kill you Leo," She told him, "It's what I've been dreaming about since you took my father away from me."

"And what are you going to do with the others?" Leo demanded again, "Are you going to kill them too?"

"I'll deal with them after I've made Splinter suffer for what he did to my mother."

"Oroku Saki killed your mother Karai," Leo told her vehemently.

**"Shut up!**" Karai screamed as she backhanded him.

But Leo would not relent, "He kidnapped you when you were an infant and changed your name!" He stated as he spat out blood.

"I said **SHUT UP!**" Karai screamed again.

"NO KARAI, I WON'T SHUT UP!" Leo yelled back, "You _know_ Hamato Yoshi IS **_YOUR_** FATHER!" He could feel Karai's grip slowly loosen, "And you are his daughter HAMATO MIWA!"

"NO, NO I'M NOT!" She yelled as she shook her head, "Miwa is nothing! She's weak and scared!"

"**NO KARAI**!" Leo pushed his arms further apart forcing Karia's snake arm to loosen it's grip, "MIWA is everything you are and more!" He watched as her arms slowly retracted then transform back to human, "She knows who she is, she knows who her family is and she knows how loved she is by everyone around her!"

"**NO, NO, NO!**" Karai screamed out as she grabbed her head and shook it back and forth, "You're wrong, I'm not strong, I'm not able to do this!" She began sobbing hard as Leo slowly brought her into a hug, "I can't do this." She whispered as he pulled her in close.

The Ferris wheel went around and as it came closer to the ground, Leo could hear the sound of running feet, he looked up to see Raph and Mikey coming toward him. He held Karai tighter and closed his eyes as he took a sigh of relief, "Yes you can, Karai," He whispered, "I believe in you," He pulled her back slightly and looked her straight in the eyes, "Your father, _Splinter_, believes in you," He told her as Raph walked over to the ride and turned off the controls, "All of your family and friends believe in you." He nodded at his brother, telling him silently everything was okay as he continued to whisper to her, "And we're all proud of you."

As the ride came to a stop, Karai pulled back and looked at Leo in bewilderment, she looked around and watched as Donnie, Shini, Casey and April slowly made their way over to them, "Leo?" She looked back at him, "What's going on?" She slowly stood and exited the car with his assistance, "What are we doing here?" Shini came over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Karai," Shini told her, "Everything is alright now." She looked over at Leo as he slowly and painfully made his way out of the car. She nodded over to him, "We'll take care of her," She told him, gesturing to Casey and April, "We'll get her to a hospital and see she gets the help she needs."

Leo nodded and walked over to his brothers, "Are you guys okay?" He asked anxiously.

Mikey rubbed his head, "I'm going to be having nightmares for weeks," He muttered, "But I think I'll be alright."

"We're all okay Leo," Raph responded. He looked at his other two brothers and noticed Donnie looking from Shini to April with a sad expression. He turned back to Leo, "How are you doing?"

Leo shrugged in uncertainty as he looked back at Karai who was still looking around in confusion while Shini continued to speak words of comfort to her, "I'm okay guys," He finally said, his voice sounding exhausted, "More concerned about Karai though," he shook his head, "I never realized just how vulnerable she could be."

"But why did she do it?" Mikey asked.

Leo shook his head, "I'm not sure Mikey," He responded sadly, "Maybe she forgot how loved she really is."

Donnie watched as Casey brought April into a hug. He slowly started to make his way over to them, "April," He began, "I just wanted to say that," He looked at Casey, "I get it and no matter what," He smiled down at her, "I'll always be here for you," He did a quick glance at Shini and Karai, "As the friend you need me to be." He started to walk back to his brothers but a tender hand held him back.

"Wait Donnie," April said as she pulled herself away from Casey, she took Donnie's hand and walked him away from the group, "You know, you are the one person I know I can depend on," She looked at Casey then back to him, "And I really hope that never changes," She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "But if for some reason it ever does, please don't stop being there for me or anyone of our friends."

Donnie smiled down at her, "Always," He told her.

The two friends brought each other into a hug, "Thank you April," Donnie responded. They pulled apart and made their way back to the group, after a few minutes of making sure everyone was okay and Karai would be taken care of, Leo decided it was time they went back home and let Splinter know all that had transpired that night.

"Text me and let us know what happens," Leo requested of Shini. The young girl nodded to him and watched as the four turtles quickly took off for home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you again to Turtlecrazy714, guest and Asmr for your continuing reviews, I love it. Not sure how I feel about the Donnie and April line so let me know if I should add something. Okay so one more chapter that will answer some questions and then this story will be done, please keep those reviews coming and let me know what you think. :) peace.


	10. Chapter 10 Prologue

So I had some time and decided to finish up the story. Please note, regardless of the end, the story will not be continued.

Ch 10 Prologue

The next day, the four turtles sat on the roof across from the hospital Karai was convalescing in. According to what Shini had told them, she would be there for a few days for tests and observation then would be moved to a different hospital where she could rest and renew her strength.

Leo had explained to Splinter what had happened and it was clear to the blue turtle his Sensei was very upset by all his daughter had gone through. Leo suggested that Splinter give Karai some time then visit her when she was ready for him to come and Splinter agreed.

The day after their time at the amusement park, Shini had texted Leo stating that Karai wanted to see the turtles to make sure everything with them was okay, so Leo promised to be there and wait for a signal from Shini that they could come into the room without being seen.

So while Leo stared intently at the window, his brothers stood behind him talking about all that had happened on that fateful night.

"So what do you think made her do it Don?" Raph asked as he looked over at his big brother in concern.

"Like I stated before Raph," Donnie responded, sounding rather annoyed with his slightly older brother, "I'm _not_ a psychiatrist." He turned away from Raph, but after a few seconds, he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "But if I had to venture a guess, it could be a lot of things," Donnie brought his hand in the air and immediately went into his professor mode, "Like the stress she's been dealing with from the Foot Clan to still trying to come to terms with what Saki did to her after all the years she spent thinking he was her father," He took a breath, "To dealing with what Saki did to her mom and Splinter," He looked at Raph and Mikey, "And then of course there's us, along with the brain worm that was planted…."

"Okay, okay we get it," Mikey interrupted, getting somewhat irritated with his slightly older brother, "There's literally a dozen things that could have set her off."

"Well regardless of what set her off," Donnie continued, "The real question is if the doctors are going to be able to help her." The other two turtles looked at him curiously, "Keep in mind Karai was under the Shredder's control for over seventeen years of her life, and if she still has some of that residual from the brain worm, well…" He shrugged, "That could be something the doctors might not be able to take care of," He started tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Not to mention that…"

"There's the signal," Leo interrupted, feeling grateful Shini finally pulled the window shade down to let them know the doctor had left and they were now able to see Karai, he had to admit, he was getting a little irritated listening to Donnie go on and on about what Karai was going through.

"The four turtles made their way over to the balcony outside Karai's room, Leo tapped on the window and Shini let them in.

"How is she?" Leo whispered as he anxiously looked over to where Karai was resting comfortably on the hospital bed.

Shini gave him a small smile and nodded, "She is resting and sometime tomorrow they want to move her to the, um…" Shini did a quick glance at Karai before continuing in a very low whisper, "Other hospital…."

"I am awake and I _can_ hear you Shini," Karai opened her eyes and smiled as the four brothers cautiously walked over to her.

"The doctor took some test earlier today and has gone to check on them so he should be gone for a few minutes," Shini told them as she walked toward the door, "I'll keep an eye out for him and make sure you are not disturbed," She said as she walked out of the room, making sure the door shut tightly behind her.

"Hey guys." Karai said as she extended her hand toward Leo, "Seems like de ja vu, huh?" She gave a light chuckle as Leo smiled down at her and gave her hand a light squeeze. She looked from one turtle to the other, "Are you guys okay?" She asked with concern, "I already spoke with April and Casey," She shook her head, "I've never felt so bad in all my life for what I did," A tear rolled down her cheek, "I am so sorry I hurt you, I never meant for all this to happen."

"We know you didn't sis," Mikey said, walking over to her and giving her a hug which she weakly returned, "We're just glad you're okay."

"Yeah," Leo agreed, "All we want is for you to get better and get back on your feet." He stepped back to let the others come closer to her.

"So, umm, Karai," Donnie looked at her hesitantly, "Ummm….Where did you get those elite foot bots and how did you manage to block our t-phones, and how did you…."

Before Donnie could continue, Mikey quickly interrupted, "Why did you put me at the top of the roller coaster sis?" He questioned, "What did I do to deserve that?"

Karai looked from one turtle to the other, "Stockman had some of those bots stored in the basement of Shredder's hideout in the woods," She explained, "And he's not the only one who knows how to work electronics." She sighed tiredly, "I learned a lot from both Shredder and Stockman over the months we worked together," She turned toward Mikey, "And you Mikey, you called me sis," She told him, "I guess in some way, I, or rather Foot Karai, didn't like being reminded that I was actually a good person, so I guess I wanted to do away with you..." She looked toward Leo, "Do away with you or anyone who made me feel special." She turned back to Mikey, "I really am sorry Mikey," She told him, "Are we still friends?"

Mikey's face soften and he nodded at her, "Of course we are...sis," He said with a chuckle.

Now Raph stepped forward, "But how did you know about all those tunnels beneath the park?" He queried, "And when did you find time to bring all that stuff down there?"

Karai chuckled and sat up, "After the Kraang invasion, I spent weeks at the park, scouring around, hiding out and eventually I came across the trapdoor that led me to the tunnels," She shook her head, "Apparently they were put there by the mob during prohibition to hide crates of illegal barrels of booze." Karai laid herself back down, "As to when I put things there, Shini and I have been in New York for almost a week, so I guess when Shini and I went to bed, Foot Karai would take over and carry out her plan." Karai again looked at the turtles apologetically, "I really am sorry for what I did guys," She held her hand out for them, "Are we going to be okay?"

The turtles each placed a hand on top of hers, "Of course Karai," Leo told her with a smile, "We'll always be there for you."

"Yeah, Splinter too," Donnie assured her.

The door opening had them looking over to see Shini walking in, "The doctor is coming," She told them urgently, "Quickly, hide on the balcony."

The four turtles did as told and quickly scrambled out the window. Donnie leaned in and listened as the doctor told Karai and Shinigami about the tests. "So the scan we did of you brain show no abnormalities," He was explaining, "So what we suggest is some R&R at our special facility at the Bellvue Hospital..."

"You mean the Mental Ward?" Karai asked ruefully.

The doctor looked at the young girl sheepishly and nodded, "We suggest you stay there for a few months," He said before turning to leave, "I'll be back with some paperwork for you to fill out."

Karai laid back on her pillow with an aggravated huff, "It is for the best Karai," Shin said as the turtles again made their way inside.

"I supposed your right," She told her tiredly.

"We should probably go and let you get some rest." Leo told her, He and his brothers said goodbye and turned to leave.

"Hey guys, wait." she called after them then turned to Shini, "Can you give us a moment?" Shini nodded in understanding and left the room. "Do you think Splinter would be willing to come and see me before I'm transferred to my new…?" She let out a low chuckle, "Place of residence."

The four brothers smiled back at her, "I know Splinter would be very happy to visit you Karai," Leo told her, "We'll let him know and he can come later tonight." Karai smiled and nodded as Leo turned and followed his brothers out the window then back across the roof and toward home.

Karai got out of bed and walked over to the window. A cold look came over her as she watched the boys jump across the roof. As she watched, a dark evil smile slowly crossed her face.

"_Very good Karai,"_ Shredder's voice sounded behind her and she turned to see his form slowly materialize in front of her, "_Now when Splinter arrives, you will_ _strike him down and we…_." His apparition slowly moved toward her as she turned back toward the window, "_Will finally have our revenge_."

~End~

Xxxxxxxxxx

So what does everyone thinks please review and let me know and thank you to those that did, I appreciate all comments. To all my readers celebrating Easter, have a safe and wonderful holiday. :) Peace.


End file.
